Resident Evil 4: Field Trip of Nightmares
by Mondo4Life
Summary: It was suppose to be a boring field trip into a boring old village for a school project, but this is something we didn't see coming. Fear and desperation consume me and my classmates. I know this place, it is the same as that game, but i can't leave my classmates to die. When death awaits us all in the end, how do we work together and escape from this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Into the Village**

"Well students looks like we have finally arrived to our destination." Our principle, Mrs. Ford, announced. "Once everyone has picked up their luggage, I would like all of you to meet in the lobby."

It took about an hour for everyone to meet because some people could not find their own luggage. After a couple more minutes of waiting, the teachers arrived and told us that the bus is ready and waiting. Our assistant principal, Ms. Harris, was in charge of seat arrangement because apparently, senior high school students are not mature enough to pick their own seats. She said it was going to be a long bus ride and that she would like it to be as 'quiet' as possible...or in my understanding of it, as boring as possible.

Normally many teachers would just have their students take a test as their graduation final in class, but our history class has been able to take their students out for field trips in other countries and write detailed research papers in that area because they just have the money to spend apparently. Last year the students were able to go to the Mayan civilization and do their research paper there. This year however, we got stuck with a small unknown village somewhere in Spain. The disappointment that everyone felt when they told us that. I can still hear the moaning and groaning about it.

"Okay students pay attention to your name because if you are in the wrong seat when I get in, I will deduct points from your writing assignments." Ms. Harris said to everyone. She began to call one name from each pair. That person is to pick which row they wanted and which seat they wanted, either it was the window seat or the edge seat.

I got called and went inside to take my window seat, right behind my good friend Irvin. As I looked around to see everyone sitting and coming in, a thought popped in my head for the very first time. In all my years of having many classmates, I would say that this bunch is probably the weirdest of them all. I mean some students moved to our class because of friends or because they liked this teacher, but the odds of having this selection of people is a one in never.

Our weirdest group was basically a living reference to the show South Park, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. This is what happens when parents find a show that they like so much, they decided to name their kids after their favorite characters. Unfortunately, that happened to these three boys and they were raised like them. Not sure how long they have known each other for though, I always forget to ask them.

Another small group was the group of the stuck up girls, Rosemarie, Claire, and Heather. Rosemarie was probably the smartest, but that would be saying a lot considering how very controlling and self-centered she was. She pretty much could manipulate any guy that would fall for her charm and she would abuse the hell out of it. Claire was probably was the best looking of the bunch, but did very questionable thing when she was not around her group. She left one guy so traumatized that he said "it was the worst thing he has ever seen and didn't want to relive it by talking about it" which sounds pretty bad. Finally Heather, who didn't fit in with them. She was very out going when I first saw her in my freshman year. She had a 'chance to join' their little group because one girl from their group graduated the year before. By 'chance to join' I mean, she was the only girl who was dumb enough to accept an open invitation that every other girl rejected.

We also had twins Krystal and Catherine, who were together most of the time. They were also very different from each other. Krystal was very nice to everyone, even to guys that tried to take advantage of her. She is very care free and very positive, even in bad situations. Catherine, however, was aggressive to everyone. She is very defensive over her sister because she always sees her sister get taken advantage of. She threatened me to stay away from her sister or else and all I did was barrow a pencil one time. Other than threatening other people she has a very sweet side for her sister and always takes care of her.

Tom and Thomas did not know each other, but had one special thing in common and that was story writing. I haven't read their stories personally, but many people tell me it is some of the worst stuff they have ever read, to the point where is even laughable.

Erika and Vanessa were without a dough the smartest girls in our class and maybe even in our school. It was kind of annoying how Erika would show it off, but after a couple of months she began to understand that no one cared. Eventually, she began to help other people with class work instead of looking down on them for not being smart enough to figure it out on their own. Vanessa was probably second smartest girl in our class, poor girl tried all she could to be smarter than Erika, but to no avail. Sometimes she would just raise her hand before knowing the answer, so Erika wouldn't get a chance to answer. That never really worked out.

Then we had Betty and my cousin Yari, who were the only ones that never got along. Betty was a really big girl, which was not her fault because she had a disease where it was difficult for her to lose weight. Unfortunately for her, Yari was too stubborn to really believe her, so she would always make her feel bad about her weight. It felt like the insults were worst because Yari was probably the skinniest girl in school and Betty weighted two and half times more than her. This all started because Yari had to sit right behind of Betty, most likely Yari's punishment for always pissing off the teacher at the beginning of the school year.

Many other people in our class didn't have a group they would associate themselves with. Micheal and Linda were in relationship for a long time, longer than I can remember. Meagan was basically afraid of everything, from insects to thinking robots will take over the world. She had an asshole boyfriend that made her believe that. Alexis was a very gothic person, she really liked black and would always have an angry expression on her face. David seemed to always be the incredibly lucky guy because he was always at the wrong place at the wrong time, but always seemed to get away without trouble. Maria was a nerdy girl who is avoided by every guy because of her appearance. I have always seen her with having big glasses and braces. Kevin was someone I never really talked to, he was kind of new to our school so he did not talk much with anyone. Rafael had an extremely short temper, surprised he has not hurt anyone yet or himself for that matter. Pedro was someone who did not speech much english, but somehow made it to senior year without it. Everyone refereed to him as 'The Spanish guy'. Johnny was a skater who would always come to school with something broken every other day. Dennis seems obsessed with yelling out 'Team Player', not surprising was that he wasn't a really good team player in all honesty. Adam liked to think that he was the coolest guy in school, whether he was or not was not in my interest, but I would see him with a new girlfriend every other day. Sometimes even with a black eye because he would hit on someone's girlfriend or a face of defeat after being rejected. Karla was also someone I never talked to or saw much off, but she did get a lot of attention because she was the only girl to turn down Adam, not once, but twice and then proceeded to kicking him in the balls when he tried to force himself on her both times.

Last, but not least was my little group. First there was Amanda, who was a good friend of mine, but I always questioned almost every action she did. I was not sure if she had a blond girl's brain, was secretly a blonde because her hair color was dark brown, or she did it on purpose just to bug me, but everything she did was bad. She would lose something that was right in front of her or just forget something she just said and repeat it over and over. Irvin was a very cocky person, but not really in a bad way, more like he thought he had every situation under control. Unfortunately, those situations would always end in a hilarious way, but that was a good reason he was my best friend. He was very good at being a strategist in any game... that was only when his strategies went as planned. Most of them usually revolved around my death or me dying because I tried to save him from dying. I, however, didn't really standout from everyone, considering everyone was strange as hell, I was quite and always minded my business. Which worked because I never got in trouble for anything and that was good enough for me.

"HEY MONDO!" Irvin yelled, swiping his hand right in front of my face. "Imagine what these village people look like or what weird things they do."

"I don't know, but I hope we don't have to sleep in their crappy village houses" I replied.

"Our history teacher, Mrs. River said they are very 'anti-society' type people... so most likely, no cell phone reception," he seemed very sad about that.

"Mrs. River? Don't you mean Mrs. Riv-" before I could finish my question, he stated his joke.

"No, it is definitely Mrs. River, after that 'accident' with the water bottle, I call her Mrs. River now." I couldn't help, but bust out laughing because he was the one that pulled that prank out on her.

"Anyways" I wiped a small tear out of my eye. "As long as you are not a smart ass with the villagers, I'm pretty sure that it will go smoothly."

"What could you possible mean by that?" Irvin's voice sarcastic as ever.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." I shook my head.

"Not to worry, if anything bad happens, I'll just blame it on David. That guy never gets in trouble!" there is one of his 'Calm down, I got this' moments.

"You have a point, but what's gonna make Mrs. Riviera believe you or any of the other teachers for that matter?" raising an eyebrow at his 'flawless' plan.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there!" he concluded and turned around as the person next to him sat down. He had to sit down with Vanessa, which was lucky for him because he got along with her fairly well.

After a couple more minutes of waiting for the person next to me to show up, I decided to take a nap instead. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window, got my neck into a comfortable enough position and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." a faint voice shook me slowly awake. "could you please wake up now, everyone is waiting outside." I couldn't tell whose voice, but it was definitely a girl speaking.<p>

"Hey girl!" A man yelled, sounded like the bus driver Ted. "Wake up your little boyfriend there and get off the bus now!" Now that sounded very frightening. She began to slowly shake me harder.

I shot my eyes open and quickly took in a big breath of air, to show that I had a nice nap and said in a confused tone "What?"

"Hey! Wake up kid, we're here and everyone has already gotten off of the bus" Ted rudely yelled.

"Alright, alright" I said trying to calm him down a bit. It took me a while to process the position I was in because I no longer had my head against the window, but I had it against something soft and very comfortable. "Oh..." was all I could squeeze out of me before I slowly got up and looked at the person that was in front of me.

"Hi..." she said nervously, probably because Ted was standing right next to her looking extremely frustrated and tapping the his foot on the ground. "I think it is best if we introduce ourselves outside"

"Yes" I merely replied. "after you" I tried to look like a gentleman, but if I tried to go out first, she would have a face full of my ass and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want that. Once she left I soon followed right behind, too scared to look at Ted. Dude is scary as hell when he is mad. Once we got out of the bus I quickly looked at Yari, who giving me a smirk, not sure what that meant though. After getting creeped out by her I decided it was best for me to introduce myself first because I kind of got her in trouble. "Hey, I'm Mon-"

"Mondo" she finished for me, I just gave her a confused look. " Your friend told me about you a bit, I'm Karla." So this is Karla then, never did get a chance to see her close in person.

"Irvin?" I asked her and she nodded. I hung my head backwards and closed my eyes. "What did he tell you?" Sure he was a good friend, but he did have a habit of pulling pranks on me and making me look bad.

"He told me that you were a heavy sleeper and that you drool a bit..." she smiled a bit. Hmm, that didn't seem as bad as I- "and that sleeping on my lap was something you were dreaming of doing" and there it is... the humiliation.

I took a deep breath and yelled out the name of that asshole "IRVIN!" I heard loud laughter from many people.

"You can thank me later!" he yelled back and took a few steps into the crowd of people to get away from me.

Before I could yell back what I had in mind, a loud scream was heard from a two-story house that was right in front of us. All the laughter and conversations immediately stopped and all heads turned to face that house. Seconds of silent, became minutes and everyone was too stunned to say anything or do anything, even 'smart ass' Irvin didn't have anything to say, which meant a lot. Ted stepped out of the bus and people began to whisper and ask what they think had happened.

"T-Teeed?" was all a frightened girl could shriek. My guess would be that it was Megan, but given the unknown situation that we are in, it could have been anyone, including the guys.

"Shit..." was all he was able to muster up. With that he went back in to his bus and began to look for something in a small cabinet he had under his seat. As he continued to look for whatever he needed, another scream came from the house, but this time it abruptly stopped. Again everyone stopped what they were doing and look at the house.

"K-Karla, can you tell why we are waiting outside of the bus?" a bit of fear could be heard in my voice.

"Um, well... um" seemed like she was also having a problem processing the situation. "They went to go see if the owner of that house could move his truck out-of-the-way of the path to the village..." she seemed to have had a small realization about something because she got an even bigger shocked expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. Her expression really caught me off guard. I wanted to know what happened, but also her shocked eyed didn't make me feel any better.

"Hey guys... does this place look familiar to any of you?" She asked everyone. Immediately, I noticed that Kevin and Alexis were the first to look at her with shocked expressions, everyone else took a little longer to take their eyes off the house. I gave her a weird expression, but I began to look around. This place looked very dry and dead. The dirt was hard to the point where it felt as if we were at a desert. Dead trees, shrubs, and leaves were everywhere. There was a layer of what I assume was very dirty air. The smell of the area seemed strange as well as if something were rotting and the old two-story house didn't look in good shape.

"What do you mean by familiar?" Kevin replied as he passed though the crowd stepping up to Karla. That is probably the first time I have heard him talk to anyone.

"Like, as if you have been here before or something." everyone looked puzzled except for Kevin and Alexis, who also joined the conversation.

"Try and be a little more specific, please" Alexis told her in a soft voice. Please? She said please and she said it in a soft tone? This situation just gets stranger and stranger with every new person talking.

"Don't call me crazy, b-but... something to do with a video game" Karla was very hesitant when it came to saying what she had in mind.

"What game!" Kevin demanded getting closer to Karla and grabbing her by bother her shoulders. Before she had her chance to reply, the door of the house in front of us swung open and two people ran out. Those were our teachers running for their lives. At the same time three strange-looking people ran out of the sides of the parked truck. One was carrying a pitchfork, another was wielding a hatchet, and the other had a sickle.

"GO, GO, GET BACK ON THE BUS!" Mrs. Ford yelled out, right next to her was Mrs. Riviera. She really didn't have to tell us twice. "THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL US!" We all turned around and ran to the bus, when we saw Ted step down from the bus with a...gun...in his hand. Everyone in front stopped immediately, causing the people in the back to crash into one another.

"GET ON THE BUS!" he yelled at us again. "I'll see what I can do!" like I said, you don't have to tell us twice, WE KNOW!

Before anyone can get on the bus, a loud noise rang through everyone's ears, causing everyone to stop again and cover their ears. We turned around to see that Ted had shot one of the strange men in the leg and manged to make him trip. He shot the other two in the leg as well and made them fall over. Before anything else happened, the roar of a truck turning on was heard and roared loader as it accelerated in our direction tires screeching against the dry dirt. Mrs. Riviera was lucky enough to get out of the way of the truck by jumping to the ground, but Mrs. ford was not so lucky because the truck knocked her over and run over her down the middle, making blood squeeze out of her mouth, like a tooth paste tube being squeezed. What a terrible way to go. The truck even ran over one of there own guys, but continued heading in our direction. Ted was too shocked to move out of the way and was hit by truck and then was rammed against the side of the bus, making an even bigger mess of blood. Still the truck did not stop, it continued. Roaring louder and loader pushing against the bus, until the bus finally tipped over and then got pushed off the side of the cliff. Once they both fell the bus took the bridge, that we crossed, along with it. Now we are definitely trapped.

"OH SHIT!" someone yelled out. "WHAT DO WE DO!" Another scream was heard and we all turned around to see that Mrs. Riviera was on the ground and being attacked by a man with a hatchet, cutting straight into her chest while he was on top of her. Once she was dead they all gathered, they began to head in our direction. Everyone facing the attackers began to push back, but we're cornered. With them in front of us and a cliff behind us, we really had nowhere to go. In unison, they spoke the words that would make me know what video game Karla was talking about.

"Te voy a matar!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Chapter 2 is here! took me a while to get this chapter to how i wanted it, but it feels right now...sorta. Enough to where I feel it's bad. Most of this chapter is about introducing characters that will play a bigger part in the story, so it would be nice to get used to them. Maybe even see them develop and change, making them go from someone you hate to someone you like. Since this is my first story, I am not sure about what to expect from reviews, but all are welcome to review. So do so! (LOL) Seriously, it helps me and it helps you. I want this story to be the best that it can you enjoy this latest chapter. :)

Chapter 2:

Figuring Out A Plan

"Te voy a matar!" they said in unison.

This definitely has to be Resident Evil 4, but how did we get here and more importantly, where's Leon? Isn't he suppose to be here? So many questions running through my head and no one to answer them. They approached closer, but we couldn't move back because of the cliff.

"Move out the way guys!" Someone yelled, it's hard to tell who it was in this big crowd of people so cluttered together. As that person shoved pass me, I got a glance at their face. It was Karla! What is she doing?

I pushed my way to the front to see what she was gonna do, but before I could make it to the end, another gun shot was heard. I pushed through we even harder, maybe knocking some people on the outside of the crowd down, but I made it and saw Karla aiming a gun a the man with the pitchfork. He readied his pitchfork to lung at her, but Karla quickly shot him in his weak spot, his face, and killed him immediately. She prepared to shot the other man in the head, but was not fast enough as he threw his sickle at her. I was not sure what came over me at that moment, but I lunged at Karla, knocking her over, and having the sickle hid me in the rib with the handle. I got lucky as hell there, but that impact still hurt!

"You alright?" was all I could groan out, when I saw a shadow standing over me. For some reason instead of picking up his weapon, the man reached for my collar, picked me off the ground, looked at me straight in the eyes with his colorless ones, and began choking me. It began to get extremely hard to breathe, he was putting all of his strength into his hands to choke me. Before it went on any longer another gun shot was heard and the mans head jolted to his left and dropping me, leaving me gasping for air.

"Are YOU okay?" Karla asked me, helping me to my feet and giving me a small smile.

"Yes I am, thanks" I replied to her.

"Thanks? I should thank you!" She told me "you saved me first and in turn, I saved you!"

"Yea, but you saved everyone because you killed all of those guys." I responded. "Um, this a little straight forward, how do you even know how to use a gun?" Before she was able to respond to my question, we got interrupted by someone walking out of the group.

"You two done having your moment?" Kevin said as he walked out of the group along with Alexis. Kind of a rude thing to say don't you think? Considering none of you guys helped her or me out. I looked around at everyone else, they all had the same expression of surprise and confusion about what they just saw.

"Yea" I coughed out. "Oh yea, thanks for the help too!" adding the last part to sound as rude as him. See how you like it!

"No problem" he responded blandly. "I'm not trying to be the hero here" I simply rolled my eyes and signed. "So what game where you talking about Karla?" bring that topic up again.

"Yea, about that..." Karla still seemed very hesitant about the name of the game.

"This definitely has to be Resident Evil 4" I butted in for her, Karla raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought so" Alexis added.

"So have you played it?" Kevin asked. Karla, Alexis, and I all said yes. "I see" he responded rubbing his chin, lost in thought. "Listen everyone!" Kevin turned to face the group behind him. Seems like he is going to address this to everyone as well, but not everyone was listening. "LISTEN!" he yelled again, this time grabbing everyone's attention. "Have any of you every played a game called Resident Evil 4?" there was a lot of in talking between the group, when someone from the front of the group walked forward. It was Adam.

"What the FUCK does a game have to do with any of this!" Adam yelled, looking annoyed at the stupidity of Kevin's question. I saw Kevin clutch his hand into a fist so hard, his knuckles were going pale. Holding back the urge to punch him square in the jaw and put him in his place he responded.

"First off, EVERYTHING!" he responded just as loud, if not loader than Adam. "Second of all, you better get back in your place, before I forcefully put you back in it!" They had a little stand-off before Alexis when between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Listen you two, we don't have time for a pissing contest now. So both of you calm the hell down now!" Alexis had a point, but this would eventually become a problem sooner or later. "So I'm guessing that is a 'no' from you, right?" Adam simply shook his head in an annoyed way and returned to the group. "What about you guys?" Nobody seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Well that settles it" Kevin stated.

"What does that mean?" I asked, hoping he would not be a smart ass with me.

"It means that we are the only ones that know what will happen" Kevin was thinking of what else to say. "That is if everything does go the way of the game and..." he trailed off.

"And what?" I dared to ask again.

"And" he laughed lightly "The other characters show up, but considering the bridge is already out. I don' think that Leon will be helping us any time soon. Then there is the question about Ada. Will she help us? Better yet, is SHE even here yet?" Many questions, but he had a point. How do we follow a storyline if none of the main characters are here?

"Do you have any ideas on what we should do then?" this time Karla asked.

"Some ideas, but the thing is..." I think I know what Kevin is going to say. "I'm not sure if any of us are going to survive this..." Just as I thought. "Regardless we have to figure out a course of action before it becomes dark. I really don't want to fight those parasites that pop out at night." He definitely had a point, but there was only one way to go and that was through the village, which has a crowd of those guys that we call Ganados.

"If you are suggesting that we fight our way through those things, what are we gonna do about ammo?" the question I asked caught Kevin off guard. "I mean, I'm sure there isn't gonna ammo and grenades scattered everywhere like in the game."

"Yea, your right, but there is a shotgun in the two-story cabin" Alexis stated.

"Yea, but that would make the chainsaw guy come out and that would probably be one of the worst things we are going to face!" I responded, but felt that we really needed that weapon because this pistol wasn't going to last long. Suddenly we heard a small bubbling sound and it was the villager's body dissolving to nothing and even dissolving their clothes as well. A long silence fell upon us.

"I have an idea" Kevin said breaking the silence. "But I will need EVERYONE'S help!" he added turning to the group of students again.

"How the hell do you expect us to help you? We are all unarmed!" Adam yelled out.

"I expect YOU, specifically, to SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN!" Kevin yelled back taking a few steps toward Adam. That extreme reaction seemed to make Adam back down a bit, but he clenched his fists and looked as if he was going to punch Kevin.

"Hey, come on. Let the team player give us his plan" Dennis said stepping up next to Adam and lightly putting his hand over his shoulder. This caused many people to laugh. Kind of a weird situation to be laughing in, but whatever relieves the stress is good.

"Since when have you ever been a team play!" Irvin stated, from the very back of the group.

"I have been a team player since, SHUT UP!" Dennis retorted back. "How's that!"

"Back to the situation at hand!" Kevin sounded frustrated. It wouldn't hurt to have a small laugh here and there, but we were still stuck without a plan and he was the only one that had one. "Since the Ganados' bodies dissolve, I assume it is too hot for the clothes to withstand, that is why they also dissolve. Going by that logic, it is safe to say that their weapons and money will not dissolve because the weapon is not close to their body and their money is gold." I think he is expecting us to use their weapons against them and take their money when they are dead. "So we use their weapons against them and take the money they leave behind." That's just what I said...in my head.

"Hold on..." Irvin was making his way to the front of the group so he would not have to yell. "Why are we going to need their dirty ass money?" I face palmed at how much of an asshole we was being, but it made me giggle a bit.

"Why?" Kevin looked at him. He then looked at the rest of the group. "Okay, first things first! Has anyone here, beside Mondo, Karla, Alexis, and myself, ever played or ever heard of Resident Evil 4?" There was a lot of looking around in the group, but to avail. No one else knew about this game.

"Kevin..." I grabbed Kevin's shoulder and made him face me. "I think we should really consider another plan because I don't think anyone is going to survive this." He looked frustrated and pressured. "I think we should at least move along and think of a plan because standing here talking all day isn't going to help us at all." With that he gave me a small nod and then faced the group to move them out.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Kevin got everyone's attention. "We are going to stick with my plan for now and move out because we are just sitting ducks here!"

"HOLD ON!" Adam yelled. "Who died and made you leader?" Kevin smiled slightly and walked up to Adam.

"Okay, Adam, tell me this... Do you have any better ideas or even a slight clue about where we are?" Kevin argued. A small beat of sweet ran down Adam's head as he thought about what to say. "Of course you don't" and with he walked away and headed to the front of the group. "Let's go!" There were only three weapons on the ground that the ganados had left, Alexis grabbed the sickle, Kevin grabbed the hatchet, and I grabbed the pitchfork. He had to conserve ammunition and these tools would help out in the long run.

As we began to walk, I couldn't help, but think of how we were going to get out of this situation alive. If we somehow make it through to the little village, how are the events in the Separate Ways missions going to play out if Ada isn't here, or at least I don't think she is gonna here. So many more questions develop and still, not a single one answered.

"So I'm guessing that you're gonna be the leader of this group?" I asked Kevin. He quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not necessarily, but if the group wants to view it that way, then I guess I am..." he replied. He seems really pressured by the question, as if he feels responsible for being the leader. As we past the house, we saw a little cabin at the entrance to the little path way to the village. "I doubt there is gonna be ammo for our pistol in there, but maybe the green herb is in there" Kevin and I both went inside of the cabin to see three box crates, two on the right side shelf and one on the middle table. We broke all three, one contained the green herb we were talking about and the other two contained gold coins. We were not sure on how much money this was, but we knew we had to collect a lot more. "Lets keep going" While I grabbed the green herb, Kevin walked out of the cabin and ran into a confused looking Karla. Scratching her head and everything.

"Umm, what are we going to do about the bird on top of the sigh in front of us?" Karla knew that bird had a hand grenade on it in the game, but what would happen if we shoot in now.

"Shoot it, its worth a try. If it has a grenade then that is good for us, if it doesn't that is just one bullet less we can use on the ganados." Kevin's response sounded very grim, but we will never know if it had one unless we do shoot it. With great accuracy, the bird was dead on the ground. We slowly walked up to it, to see that it had a big, green, egg-shaped looking thing grasped in one of its claws. It was a funny looking grenade, but a grenade nonetheless.

"That was a lucky gamble, now we have something to use against that chainsaw guy!" Alexis shouted with a smile. Lets just hope that it helps out better than in the game. After a few more steps, we ran in the a dog that had its left leg stuck in a bear trap. Without hesitation, Karla quickly ran to the dog and released it.

"Hey! I know you wanna be nice and save that dog's life and everything, but I think our lives are more important than that dog's, don't you think?" Erika yelled out from the group.

"You'll see when the time comes" I said to her with a wink. It gave me a small laugh after seeing her reaction as if I was crazy. Soon after that, Kevin lead us around the bear and explosive traps that were prepared for us. Any ganado that got in our way got dealt with by Kevin and Alexis while I stood as back up if they needed it. Kevin would lure them to attack and when they missed Alexis would ram her sickle into the ganado's head killing them. If the ganado did not die, Kevin would slam down his hatchet on the ganodo's head when he got stunned. We looted the houses as well, but we were only able to come up with a few more coins and one more green herb. Unfortunately, we still don't know how we are going to use the herbs to heal ourselves. Once, we reached the end of the trail we came across a tall gate. The four of us that were leading looked at each other, knowing what was on the other side and how things would turn out.

"Hold on guys, before we go through that gate, let's think about why they are attacking us." the four of us turned around to see Stan, Kyle, and Kenny had made their way to the front of the group to discuss this. "They didn't attack us for no reason, I mean we are invading their village." Stan was the one talking out of the three. "This is probably just one big misunderstanding, so I'm sure they will allow us to leave."

"Stan, let me tell you something..." Kevin said as he walked over to Stan and put his arm around him and made him walk a bit away from Kyle and Kenny. "You don't understand what is happening here" Stan looked very intimated by Kevin's respond or it was just the hatchet he had in his other hand, but intimated nonetheless. "They killed all five of our teachers...they even kill our bus driver...and I don't know if you noticed, but they tried to kill us without hesitation. So I don't think the people behind this gate are gonna any different." and with that Kevin left Stan side and headed back with us. "I HOPE YOU LISTENED TO OUR LITTLE TALK!" He added not looking back.

"Kevin... who are we going to send to go ring the bell for us?" I asked him. He scratch his head and cursed.

"Well is was hoping Ada would do that for us, but I'm pretty sure she is not here" he responded in deep thought. "We will need to send a group out to ring the bell." after a long pause he looked at Karla and Alexis. "YOU TWO! I need you girls to get five more people for your group and head out to go ring the bell because we will not last forever against these ganados." Alexis and Karla looked at him with wide eyes, Alexis even dropped her sickle.

"Well as easy as that sounds, one of us still has to get on the roof and get the key to open the door to the hidden path... On second thought why don't we all make a run for the door?" Alexis said second guessing herself.

"While that is a great idea, not everyone is going to make it through the door. I don't want people dying so the rest can live." Kevin replied back.

After a couple of minutes of whispering between Alexis and Karla, they looked at Kevin and nodded for the okay. Karla was to get the key and lead the group, while Alexis took tabs on everyone else in the group she brought. Alexis chose Krystal, Catherine (because if Krystal went she had to go as well), Vanessa, David, and Adam (to get him off of Kevin's back) to help them go ring the bell. After that got taken care of, we began to proceed through the gate.

Now this is the moment we will test our survivability...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **note**: I would like to take a small moment to thank the people who followed, favorites, and reviewed my story. It means a lot, lets me know that people like this...thing, but enough of making fun of my story! Here is a new chapter for everyone to enjoy! - Notice how i put two, means I'm excited for this as well :D, but without wasting anymore time or space, I give you chapter 3 and hope your ready for the deaths that are coming.

Chapter 3:

Village FIGHT

Slowly and cautiously we processed through gate, trying to make as little noise as possible. Since Kevin was at the front of the group, he gave the thumbs up to pass through the gate. As we approached the end of the path way, we saw a small village with a couple of houses and people.

"Alright guys, ready to sneak around?" Kevin whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We still don't think it is a good idea guys, I mean all they are doing is farm work" Stan said not having second thoughts about what Kevin told him earlier. "Look that guy is raking wheat, that woman over there is getting buckets of water for the cows, and... and... well I'm not sure what that guy over there is doing, but it looks farm related"

"Okay, hows this" Kevin spoke up, extremely irritated by Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's stupidity. "How about you guys go and ask them to show us the way out then"

"Alright then!" They said eagerly. With that they slowly began to head forward, not making any sudden move movements or anything that would make the villagers feel intimidated. As they left the shadows of the dead trees above us, the closest villager stopped what he was doing and looked at them. Not to sure if he could see us as well, hopefully not. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny raised both their hands, notifying him that they were no threat. The closer they got, the more villagers would stop what they were doing and just stare at them. Once they reached the edge of the village, they stopped and waited for a response.

"You see guys!" Stan yelled back at us. Great job! Now they know that we are here as well genius! "All we had to do was approach them peacefully!" The villagers began to approach them slowly, with a dead glare and their tools in their hands. This obviously didn't look like it was going to end well. "Hello!" Stan yelled, but did not get a response.

"What are we gonna do Kevin?" I asked. Kevin didn't even look at me when I asked him this, just stared and kept silent. I could see Stan and Kyle begin to look very nervous.

"Umm, guuuuys!" Stan and Kyle said looking back at us. "What are we gonna tell them?" From the corner of my eye I could see Kevin faceplam very hard, it even left a small hand print on his face. They are most likely gonna die, right? Before I could ask Kevin, a sickle went flying from one of the villagers hand and flew straight at Kenny, who did not react fast enough to dodge. Stan and Kyle's eyes exploded out of their eye sockets expressing the shock of what they just saw.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled. Please tell me they are not using this so they can say what I think they are gonna say.

Kyle was still in shock from his best friend dying, but was shortly brought back by a small nudge from Stan's elbow. "Oh right.." Kyle said, trying to shake of the shock. With a small cough to clear his throat, he turned around to look back at the villagers and finish the famous quote. "YOU BAST-" but it was too late. Another sickle was already heading his way before he could finish the quote and now, he never will. The sickle dug straight into his left eye and sent him flying back a couple of feet. A couple of people flinched when they saw Kyle on the ground dead.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED K-" before Stan could finish, a villager lunged at him with his pitch fork, instantly killing him, no death gurgle or anything. I felt like facepalming from Stan just standing there and yelling, but we hand more important things on our hands. Like the fact that the villagers had kill three of our classmates and I think they knew where we were. The villagers looking in our direction with angry expressions didn't really make me feel any better.

"AHI ESTAN!" one of the villagers yelled.

"Oh shit, everyone head up this path way!" Kevin yelled as he took of running towards a pathway to our right. "Mondo and Alexis go get the shotgun!"

With a simple nod, we knew what we had to do. Alexis and I took off running, taking a long way around the enemies, when one suddenly came around the corner of the first house. Alexis swung her weapon at the enemy, killing him, unfortunately she got her weapon stuck. With everything happening so fast she decided to just leave it. Then there was an enemy right in front of the door of the two-story house we needed to get in. With the momentum I had from running, I drove the pitchfork right into the villagers head. It wasn't a pretty sight, but I knew that these people were technically already dead. They had parasites inside of them, controlling them, and making them be aggressive to anything. There was no reason to feel bad about killing them, if anything, that was showing them mercy. After those few seconds of thought, I left my weapon, knowing it would take too long to try to force out.

"Okay..." Alexis said slamming the door and trying to catch her breath. "um, um, UM!" the adrenaline was getting to her head and making it hard for her to think. The only thing I could think of doing was to push a drawer that was close by and block the door. With that we were able to catch our breath a bit, until they started slamming on the door and a side window that has planks blocking it. I looked outside through a small window that was next to the door. I could see a couple of villagers coming after us and I could see the rest going after Kevin and the group.

"I'm gonna get some coffee..." I whispered to myself with a small chuckle.

"What are you giggling about?" She demanded, completely surprised by random comment.

"Oh it's nothing, anyways where is the-" right as I was about to ask Alexis, the motor of the chainsaw started up. My eyes shot wide open and sent shivers down my spine so fast I nearly lost my balance. Before I could react Alexis fell forward against me, I barley had a chance to catch her. "You felt the shiver right?"

"You have no idea how scary that noise is" Alexis' nervous smile didn't really help, but I probably had the same expression on my face. After she regained her balance she began to think of a way out. "They will probably try to get in through the second floor using the ladder, so that is most likely our only way out... Go get the shotgun, while I look for ammo or something!"

With her command I ran up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time. As I reached for the shotgun, that was on a stand against the wall, a window behind me shattered and scared me, causing me to aim the shotgun and slam my back against the wall. I could begin to see the head of the villager slowly trying to get up.

"What are you doing!" Alexis scared me as well, I didn't expect her to be up here so fast. "SHOOT!"

"I don't know how to shoot this thing" I looked at her with wide eyes. "I have never shot a gun in my life!" With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Alexis snatched the gun away from me, ran at the village trying to get in, and slammed the butt of the gun against his head, cause him to go flying off the ladder.

"There!" she scolded me "was THAT so hard for you to do?" I simply scratched the back of my head, trying hide the fact that she hurt my pride... a lot! The sound of Karla's gun shot was heard, knocking me out of my little moment. "Lets go!" I just shrugged, I mean what else could I do? I need to be a bit more brave in this situation.

With that in mind, I ran and got the gun out of Alexis' hand, slid down the ladder, accidentally hitting a villager, who was half up the ladder, and caused him to fall off and land on his neck. With everything that has happened I completely forgot about the crazed man and his chainsaw, but I could still hear the low rumble coming from it. Once Alexis was down, we both ran down to where the path way was. Only that it had a couple more villagers than before. With a deep breath, I planted both my feet firmly on the ground, put the shotgun at waist height, and prepared to shoot. With probably the loudest noise I have ever heard, I stumbled back a couple of feet. When I looked up, I saw almost all the enemies were dead on the ground with their faces in the dirt. The two enemies that were alive, got dealt with by Karla and Kevin.

"Alexis and Karla, are you two ready for the plan?" Kevin asked. They both looked at each other and then looked back at Kevin and nodded. Krystal, Catherine, Vanessa, David,and Adam all came up to the front of the group to head out. "Okay guy, just pick up a weapon from the ground and when we give the signal, prepare to run as fast as you can to that black door all the way at the end of the village."

"Are you fucking kidding me..." Adam said slowly and putting every bit of emphasis in each word. "You want us to run all the way over there?"

"YES!" was all Kevin had to say.

"You are really pushing you luck..." Adam murmured as he passed by me.

"You better watch you back around him" I whispered to Kevin.

"Yes I know, but what is he gonna do? Kill me? That will get him nowhere and he knows it" he replied.

"I know you're trying to be the leader and everything, but not everyone wants apart of this, I mean just look at Megan" I pointed at Megan as she looked at me nervously. "She looks like she will pass out at any moment."

"Look" he said looking me straight in the eyes "this is not the time and place to having this discussion, let's get rid of these guys first, then we will see what to do about the rest of the group." Keeping that in mind, I ran to the front of the group to give them an opening for them to get by.

Meanwhile, Karla followed a path that went behind a small barn that was right next to the path we were on. My guess was that she was looking for an easy way to get up the building and get the key from the chicken that had it. With everything that was going on, I knew I had to keep an eye out for the chainsaw guy, he was being surprisingly quiet, all though I could still hear the rumble from the chainsaw. Not to sure where it was coming from though. As a couple of villagers began to gather around me, I prepare to take them out. I fired, but didn't stubble back as much this time. Now I only had four shots left.

"Mondo!" I could hear Karla call out from somewhere. I looked around, but couldn't see here. "Up here! I got the key!" I looked up to see her waving around the key in her hand. Way to be discreet about it...

"Can you get down the way you came from?" I asked her.

"No, I had to knock down the ladder so the ganados couldn't get up here!" she replied

"Well how are you gonna get down from there then?"

"Think you can catch me?" A part of me wanted to crack up laughing because of how bad of an idea that was.

"I don't have much of a choice do I now!" before I gave her the signal to jump, I looked around first to see if the coast was clear. I saw Kevin and Alexis running around dodging flying hatchets and lunging pitchforks. I saw the main group stay back by the path way they were at, only attacking if a villager made its way to them. I put the shotgun on the ground and turned around to give Karla the signal to jump.

"Catch me!" she screamed as she jumped from the roof. I was able to catch in my arms, but her momentum caused me to trip and land on my back, hard. I would say that she weighed about a hundred thirty pounds, but that still really hurt my back, it probably hurt more since I landed on a rock. She quickly got up and tried to help me up.

"That...wasn't the...best catch" I struggled to breathe out. She slowly helped me to my feet, but I had a killer pain in my back for a moment.

"If you couldn't catch me, you could have just said no..." her voice full of concern.

"It's alright, I'm used to- CHAINSAW GUY!" I saw him in the window of the two-story house, but he was just standing there...looking at me...

"Where!" Karla said freaking out and pointing her gun in any direction.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Get Alexis and your group and go ring the bell, Kevin and I will take care of that guy" with that, she ran of to get her group. Once she left I cracked my back to re-leave myself of the pain, picked up the shotgun, and took a deep breath to keep my composer. The chainsaw guy was still at the window, but most of the villagers in the area were dead.

"Karla and Alexis, go to the door while you have the chance!" Kevin commanded. I ran with them to make sure that nobody was following them. Once Karla unlocked the door, everyone ran inside.

"Be careful" it was the last thing I said as I closed the door.


End file.
